


Honest Reflections

by xXSilver146Xx



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, IZAYAS A TROLL, M/M, No Beta, Not really planned well, THEY DONT KNOW WHO IS WHO, mmorpg au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXSilver146Xx/pseuds/xXSilver146Xx
Summary: Kida likes games. He plays games, that's all there is to it.He may or may not want friends so he joins a guild.Which may or may not be the worst decision of his life





	1. JOINING THE DOLLARS

**Author's Note:**

> So I have absolutely no idea what to call this series ; 3 ; please help and provide suggestions, because I'm seriously read stumped.
> 
> So if anyone has ever played the Korean MMORPG Blade & Soul
> 
> This is basically the mission to "find Pokey" which still to this day frustrates the fuck out of me.
> 
> Please excuse anyone who is OOC and don't worry, although it will be for the most part the characters will get some IRL interaction ^^
> 
> As usual there was no plan, no beta and no real reason why this started, please give feedback and suggestions to keep this fic going!

[Kanra (Lv. 23 Mage) 4/5 sent you an invite to join her guild]  
Mission; Defeat Kalsi and bring the remains back to Aleck

 

[ Accept ] [ Decline ]  
__________________________________

As honey-brown eyes scanned the text, Masaomi paused all movements and pondered, scrolling over what basic information he was presented with.

He had no idea what level or class the other members where, but hoped that this "Kanra" person added him to balance out the classes and statuses.

There was no way he'd be able to been this boss on his own anyways, he had been trying for over the past hour with no luck. Besides, who knows, perhaps he'll stick around in the guild after if they all worked together and got along well enough.

 

-DOLLARS Private Chat-

Kanra: [Oh, he accepted! ( " u " )]  
Taro Tanaka: [Hello,]  
Psy420: [Finaly lets go god]  
Saika: [hi...]  
Kanra: [So impatient Psy, ( > \- >) at least welcome him!]  
Bakyura: [Hello everyone! :D]

-"Bakyura" teleported to "Kanra"-

Looking around at the new surroundings and noticing his new teammates, Masaomi let out a sigh of relief that the guild seemed fairly balanced- at least they weren't all the same class.

There was a tall male brunette behind him, a lvl. 24 Martial Artist; Psy420, a girl with long dark hair, a lvl. 15 Demon Blade; Saika, a short haired male, a lvl. 17 Summoner; Taro Tanaka, and Kanra the lvl. 23 Mage.

 

Psy420: [Hi now lets to damnit]  
Kanra: [Ah, ah, ah, not yet, we need to clue him in on the plan! We can't all rush in blindly like you do after all! That's what makes you special~ ( ^ u ^ )]  
Taro Tanaka: [Hey so just to let you know- those two argue a lot so no need to mind them too much. Basically; Psy is our heavy, Saika's our melee, Kanra's our mid, and you and I are the team's light. We have a basic formation;  
(Light)  
(Mid) (Melee) (Heavy)  
(Light)  
Just cover any spots left open and protect Kanra-san while she's casting spells and charms.]  
Kanra: [Aww that's so sweet of you, Taro! ( * w * )]

' _Whoa, that Taro guy sure can type quickly... At least it's simple and understandable._ '

Masaomi chuckles lightly at Kanra's seemingly child-like behaviour.

Bakyura: [And Im guessing ur the teams brains taro?]  
Psy420: [this is tking forvr why dint we just wait fo Setton to get back]  
Kanra: [That's so rude to Bakyu-kun, Psy! ( o A o )]  
Saika: [I agree with Psy though, we should get going... No offense Bakyura-san]  
Taro Tanaka: [Setton-san is our other heavy, just so you know]  
Bakyura: [No worries, none taken Saika-chan~ and thx Kanra-chan but Psy's right ( ^ w ^ ) lets start the mission!]

Before any of the other party members could complain or attempt to continue the conversation Kanra had stepped passed the gate to enter the mission domain, appearing just as- if not more, impatient as Psy. 

Soon Masaomi's screen became completely engulfed in a black loading screen aside from the chat log.

Taro Tanaka: [Good luck Bakyura, hopefully you'll be willing to stay with this gang of crazies after this mission.]  
Saika: [Then you'll be able to meet Setton-san...]  
Bakyura: [Mhn! Can't wait to meet this legendary Setton!]  
Psy420: [Wiuld eyone just stop takifn my eyes are hurting from tryig to red althis]  
Kanra: [Then maybe you should quit straining your poor one-called brain, Psy-chan. ( ^ w ^ ) Just seeing all of your typos is giving me a headache.]  
Psy420: [Shut it Kanra.]

The screen loaded and they were in a way too familiar cave, the beginning of the mission was thankfully easy, just overly repetitive and tedious.

Little demonic possums spawned and began crawling all over the map with their limited fields of vision that were barely ten feet in a single direction in front it them.

Masaomi watched as Psy rushed in immediately and took down six of the enemies with a single move he had never seen from a Martial Artist before.

Saika herself followed much more cautiously and transformed in a flash of bright light, her character's hair now straight cut and shorter with bright red highlights in the model's design as she slashed one enemy and controlled it to attack several others before regaining it's self control.

Suddenly he remembered the formation he was given by Taro and turned his camera angle a bit to search for his two remaining teammates, Kanra was a few feet behind him casting a charm while Taro moved in front of him summoning a shadow wolf to attack some of the possums.

Taro Tanaka: [Don't stress out or worry about the formation too much right now, just keep it in mind once we get the the mini bosses and Kalsi.]  
Kanra: [Nee, Bakyura? This isn't your first run on this mission is it?]  
Bakyura: [nah ive been trying for the past hour or so but that damn bug is too hard to beat single player!]

Although it was a little difficult, Masaomi had managed to type all that whilst rushing forward and attacking the lvl. 15 beasts with his basic sword cuts.

Then shards of thick ice shot out at the enemies just in front of him making him look back at Kanra for a mere moment with a smile.

Once they cleared that first cave they all agreed on going on mic instead of typing while fighting.

Masaomi didn't use his mic headset too often online but he figured that this seemed a good a time as any.

When he placed the headset on his ears and repositioned the mic he suddenly regretted every decision he had ever made in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Masaomi puts on his headset and immediately regrets it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheeeeee a day later than I'd said it'd be TT ~ TT 
> 
> This chapter has been done for almost an entire week now but I've just been super lazy and reluctant to post it >.>
> 
> I had forgotten entirely about this fic until ShadowTrooper1414 commented on the first chapter. I've also never really been one to continue stories so this really is a first.
> 
> ShadowTrooper-san also reminded me that the game in which this fic is set doesn't have a name yet, so any suggestions are welcome!   
> ; U ; please give me suggestions hnng

Scratchy static attacked his poor ears from the headset he had forgotten to turn down before connecting.  
"Whoa goddamn who the hell is that?!" He ripped the headset off his head for a moment to recover a bit, disregarding a pained yelp due to his device's feedback.

When Masaomi opened his eyes and peered at the bottom right corner of the screen he saw the name "Kanra" light up whilst mad sounding giggles erupted from his headphones.

Masaomi lowered the master volume before placing the device back on his head.

"So not cool Kanra-chan..."  
He didn't expect it to however his voice wavered a bit when saying the name out loud.

Nothing but echoing and girly giggles from her end.

"You get used to it after a while..." Both Taro and Saika spoke up, sighing, one sounding slightly fed up while the other sounded bored of the whole thing.

He saw Psy's username light up but with a red strike through the microphone icon next to it.

Waiting until after the first wave was cleared he finally brought it up. "Yo, Psy, I think you might wanna unmute so we can actually hear what you're sayin' dude."

"Yea, you idiot!"

"KANRAAAAA!!"

Horribly loud static and giggles.

"Oh god put it back on mute-put it back!!"

"This is going to take a while isn't it Taro-san?" 

"Most likely Saika-kun..."

\-- A few boring waves of Gremlins and much Dumpling devouring later--

Masaomi was almost relieved to see the two red dots that indicated the mini and then main boss of the quest.

The chime of a text followed by silence among the party.

"Eh? Oi, Setton just texted me, says they'll be on in a bit, should we wait?"  
Psy's deep and gruff bored voice broke said silence.

Masaomi didn't speak up as it wasn't his guild so he figured he didn't have any say.

There was static and in audible mumbles from Kanra before they went mute. No one said anything, Saika and Taro weren't reassuring him that this was normal and even Psy wasn't grumbling or shouting.

The newest member stared at his screen in anticipation and confusion.

"Kanra?" He chirped quietly.

Kanra: [Sorry, mic troubles, looks like I'll have to type from here on out  
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ]  
Kanra: [To answer the question however, I think that really depends on little Byaku-kun here~]

"Wait what?! What about me?"

Kanra: [Do you think you got this?]

"Ah... Hn... About that..."   
He really doesn't know- is he ready?

 

-Kanra has initiated battle with a mini boss-

Kanra: [Whoops! ( ^ u ^ ') Guess we'll find out soon enough!~]

"Ack! Kanra-chan! _sigh_ Whatever, let's just get this started!"

\--Setton has entered--

-DOLLARS private chat-  
Setton: [Whoa you guys replaced me already? Nice to know I'm a values member of the team. Who's the newbie?]  
Kanra: [Hehee, of course you're a valued member, he's just a little someone I picked up while doing a job. Se-chan, this is Byaku-kun! (^ u ^) ]  
Kanra: [C'mon don't be shy, introduce yourself!]

"Kind of- busy here Kanra-"

Kanra: [Oh come on, can't you multitask? You even get the luxury of merely having to speak while poor Se-chan and I over here have to type to communicate. (; ~ ;) ]

' _Well you're obviously quite experienced with doing that aren't you...!_ ' The young blonde grumbled to himself internally.

If earlier, you had asked Masaomi how his say was going, he would have just replied with, decent, although a little frustrating. Now? Great, just great, this whole joining a guild thing is just going splendid so far. His arms were cramping up, his back was definitely going to be sorer than usual, he was practically deaf in one ear, his eyes were beginning to feel droopy, and he felt the constant weight of ' _Do they like me? Am I being a bit too annoying? Will they let me stay? Should I stay?_ ' on his aching shoulders, but hey, he just beat the mission he had been stuck on- albeit with a lot of help and to be frank he had hardly done anything other than take most of the damage, for some time now. So he should be proud or something like that, right?

The overall experience had been fun, he felt he had made new friends, and once he had them in battle he was extremely disappointed that his fighting skills from the game weren't as decent as his real skills because he felt as if he was out of place. Everyone else had known what to do immediately, they had a routine- although Psy hadn't seemed like he was really following in oppose to them being prepared and changing the routine to match his particular frenzied way of battle. 

Masaomi felt disappointed in himself, he had forgotten the basic battle plan Taro had told him almost instantly. He just squeezed in a 70 damage combo anywhere he could to make it feel like be was actually being of use.

-DOLLARS private chat-  
Tanaka Taro: [Great work, Byakura-san! You did great covering for Kanra-san!]  
Saika: [yeah]  
Byakura: [You mean being a human shield? TT - TT]  
Setton: [Not had kid, how long have you been playing for anyways?]  
Psy420: [eveyones biing all wierd and confraturarinal wth]  
Kanra: [And _you_ ruined it! (  >u>) I hope your proud of your horrible self for destroying that team moment everyone was having.]  
Psy420: [Shaddup]  
Kanra: [Ooo scary, quite the impressive comeback~   
(O u O) ]


End file.
